ANBU Naruto
by fanfic31
Summary: It all started when Naruto was five, running away from a mob of angry and drunken villagers. When he thought his pitiful existence was about to end, much to his pleasure, a small group of masked shinobi came and saved his life. It was when Naruto Uzumaki, the hated of the village, became ANBU Kitsune.


October 10th, the day where the Yondaime Hokage saved Konoha from the nine-tails Kyuubi.

October 10ths, Naruto Uzumaki's birthdays.

October 10ths, Naruto Uzumaki's _worst nightmares_.

"Get back here you demon!"

"Yeah! We'll find you and then kill you, like you did to my family!"

It was 10th October, and everyone in the village is celebrating the Yondaime's victory over the Kyuubi. That day was made as a public holiday in the village and fireworks blast off in the night sky. Everyone was laughing in and chatting in the happy atmosphere. All but one.

A small five-year-old boy, running away from a mob of villagers and shinobi, crying as he ran. Spiky blonde hair flew in the wind, bright blue eyes teary.

'What did I do?' he thought. 'I didn't do anything at all! Why are they treating me like this?!'

He ran and ran, the thoughts stuck in his head, until…. A dead end.

"You don't have anywhere to run now!" They attacked Naruto. Punching, kicking and punching again. In the end, he was left with bruises all over his body, even cuts from small knives that the villagers carry. His body was numb, he felt like fainting. He just want to die already, to leave this pain-filled world and reunite with the parents he never had.

A man, seemingly the leader of the mob, walked out of the crowd. He wore the Konoha hitai-ate proudly on his forehead.

A ninja. A ninja is going to end his life. He inwardly smiled. Finally, he is going to die and forget the misery he felt.

"Are you ready demon boy? Because you are going to die."

'Anytime' Naruto answered in his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!" The ninja blew out a huge fireball that hurled towards Naruto. He smiled. Finally…

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)**!" A wave of water intercepted the fireball, causing steam to be all that was left of the two jutsus. Naruto opened his eyes, only to find a masked ninja land by his side. Unable to open his eyes any longer, he slipped into unconsciousness.

o.o.o

Blue eyes slowly opened, only to see a white ceiling.

'Is this heaven?' thought Naruto. He wished it is.

When his senses sharpened, he saw someone talking to another person. He turned his head slowly, and saw the Hokage talking to a nurse.

"Old Man?" Naruto managed to mutter. The Hokage turned his head towards the blonde and dismissed the nurse. The nurse gave a short bow towards the Hokage and a glare towards Naruto before leaving the room.

Naruto watched the Hokage walked next to the hospital bed he was lying on and spoke.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Fine. Where am I?" Naruto questioned while looking around the room.

"The Hospital." The Hokage replied. Naruto sighed while lowering his head.

"Old Man… Why?" Naruto asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"Why? Why didn't you just leave me there?"

"What are you talking about? I can't just-"

"Why didn't you just left me there to die?! You could have just let me get hit by that fireball and all would be fine! I would fill so much better away from this Kami-forsaken world!" He interrupted the Hokage, finally looking up to let the elder see his tear-streamed face.

"If I was dead, everyone would be happy! They would stop tormenting me for no reason and stop calling me a demon! I'm not a demon! I'm just an innocent five-year-old boy who did nothing wrong!"

The Hokage was shocked. No, shock would be an understatement. He was utterly shocked. Sure he knew the villagers are tormenting him just because of the beast sealed within him, but torturing him till he feels like dying is the best choice for everyone?

"Naruto…" the Hokage called out softly.

Suddenly, an ANBU teleported silently into the hospital room.

"Hokage-sama, the preparations are ready."

"Okay." He waved a dismissing hand and the ANBU teleported out of the room.

"Naruto… what do you think if I send you to another environment for you to live in?" Naruto turned his bloodshot eyes towards the Hokage and it clearly said 'would I be tortured?'.

"No, you won't. The people there are really nice, trust me." Naruto silently nodded his head.

"Alright, get changed then." Naruto got changed into his clothing and left the hospital towards the ANBU Headquarters with the Hokage.

o.o.o

Several pairs of eyes stared towards the blonde curiously. Naruto grew nervous and fidgeted a little at their gaze.

"Alright, stop staring at him. You're making him uncomfortable." The Hokage finally said. The unmasked ANBUs turned their gaze towards the Hokage.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, your newest partner. I have appointed Kakashi Hatake, or rather, Dog, to be his guardian. I also want some ANBUs to teach him the basics of how to be a shinobi. For the basics, I will appoint Kakashi to teach him ninjutsus, Gai to teach him taijutsus, and Itachi to teach him genjutsu, Anyone who want to teach him more, feel free, but do inform Kakashi first. Treat him well." The ANBUs nodded towards the Hokage. The Hokage turned to Naruto and squatted down to his level.

"Naruto, this is your new family. They're going to teach you how to be a ninja and become Hokage. That's your dream right?" Naruto nodded. It was true. Since young, he always looked up to the Hokages, especially the Yondaime. He always found him amazing to have defeated the Kyuubi, said to be the King of the bijuus and the strongest of them all. That was why he wanted to become Hokage, to surpass even the Yondaime.

The Hokage gestured his three trainers in front.

"Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi, or Dog. He is going to be your ninjutsu trainer and gurardian." He pointed to the silver-haired teen.

"Yo." Greeted Kakashi.

"This is Maito Gai, or Tortoise. He is going to be your taijutsu trainer." Sarutobi pointed to another teen with a mushroom haircut as the said teen did a 'good guy' pose, while one hand did the thumbs up and another rested on the waist.

"Welcome Naruto-kun! Let's enjoy ourselves in the spring-time of youth!" Greeted Gai, in a cheerful manner.

Next, the elder pointed to the last teen, who is even younger than the other two.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, or Crow. He is going to teach you genjutsu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted politely, while nodding his head in respect.

Naruto bowed towards the three of them timidly.

"Please take care of me."

Sarutobi placed her hand on Naruto shoulder.

"Naruto, this will be you … _new home_."


End file.
